An Elemental Destiny
by Moon Gazer
Summary: Two of the girls are reincarnated with new powers and living on their own. They come to the attention of Hogwarts, but they also catch a more sinister eye. Are they in over their heads?
1. Letters from Hogwarts

An Elemental Destiny  
  
"You gotta help me Sailor Moon!"  
"Usagi!"  
"Odango Atama! You're late again!"  
"Usako."  
Serena Tsukino sat up in her bed with a jolt before groaning and turning off her alarm clock. Still groggy, she untangled herself from the sheets and shuffled to the kitchen.   
" Good morning, Serena."  
"'Morning ' Mara"  
Amara looked up from the paper she was reading.  
"You look like you just had a run in with a Rotweiller."  
"Gee thanks. I didn't sleep that well. I've been dreaming again."  
"Really? That's surprising. You were so doped up on chamomile that I'm surprised you can walk straight.  
Serena sighed and pulled a candle and pack of matches out of the cupboard. Lighting the candle, she began to play with the flame, shaping it into a butterfly.   
"You know, you probably shouldn't be playing around with your magic like that."  
Serena raised an eyebrow as Amara shred a page of the paper into pieces and stirred them up into a tiny cyclone.  
"You're on to talk. It's relaxing. Keep those papers away from me."  
"I'm stubborn, not thick headed. That's your department. What did you dream about this time?"  
"Same as it's been for the past week. Four girls, some kid and that guy."  
Amara halted the cyclone, letting the papers fall to the floor.  
"Anything catch your attention? Any symbols?"  
"Nope, it was more like watching a film of flashbacks."  
"Maybe they're just memories from a past life."  
"You're probably right." Serena blew out the candle and stood up, stretching, "Goddess have mercy on my poor, sore back."  
"Whose bright idea was it to dig up dandelion roots?"  
Serena put on the kettle and began making herself a cup of tea.  
"I was running low."  
"Hm, whatever. I'm gonna go see if the mail's here yet." Amara said, standing up and walking out of the room.  
By the time Amara returned, Serena's cup of tea was ready and she was sitting down again.  
"Anything for me?"  
Amara thumbed through the envelopes.  
"Bill, bill, credit card offer...hey, what's this?" Amara said, pulling out a large envelope.  
"Lemme see!" Serena said, standing up.  
"Hold your horses! There's one here for you too." Amara said, passing a second envelope to Serena. Serena took it and read the return address.  
"Hogwarts? And how do they know what room I sleep in?"  
Opening the envelope, Amara pulled out a heavy piece of paper and began to read aloud.  
"You are invited to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had come to our attention that you are a possessor of a previously unknown and rare magic. We would value the chance to meet you and your friend, Miss Tsukino. Please respond, via owl, ASAP. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."  
Serena set down her own letter.  
"Mine say's the same thing. What do they mean, 'via owl'?"  
Amara shrugged, "Anything else in your envelope?"  
Serena turned it upside down and shook out two tickets and a small piece of paper. Picking up the paper, she read aloud.  
"Kings Cross station; via the left hand staircase of the downtown Tokyo Subway. Platform 9 3/4, leaves at 11AM, September 1st. Do you think we should go?"  
Amara shrugged again.  
"Why not?" She grabbed a sheet of paper, quickly wrote an acceptance and folded it into a paper airplane. Then, walking to the window, she threw the plane out of it, at the same time, calling for a breeze. The air held the plane still, waiting for directions.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The breeze took off at a breakneck speed, carrying the plane with it.  
"Think that'll work?" Serena asked, walking up behind Amara.  
"It should. The wind seemed to know what it was up to." 


	2. Via The Left Hand Side

An Elemental Destiny  
  
A month and a half later, on September 1st, 9AM, both Amara and Serena stood   
outside the downtown entrance to the Tokyo Subway. Both of them carried baggage and   
their tickets.  
"Ready 'Mara?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Amara replied and walked down the stairs, careful to stay   
to the left.  
Serena wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she was walking down to the   
crowded terminal and the next, she was on an open platform, surrounded by a crowd of   
people, all with heavy English accents. Looking around for Amara, she spotted her, a   
couple feet ahead. She readjusted the weight of her bags and went to catch up with her   
friend.  
"Hey Amara, where's the platform? Oof!" Serena fell down as a body bowled into   
her side.  
"Neville! Watch where you're going and apoligize to that poor lady?"  
Amara and Serena looked at each other and grinned as an elderly lady with faintly   
blue hair, an oversized fur stole, and a highly noticeable purple top hat, complete with   
stuffed vulture, continued to scold the boy.  
"Excuse me," Amara interrupted, "but could you help us? We're looking for   
platform 9 ¾."  
The old lady looked up.  
"Oh, you're going to Hogwart's, are you? Are you new teachers? You look   
awfully young to be teaching. Neville! Stop squirming!"  
"I'm sorry Gram, but Trevor just got down my shirt!"  
Serena and Amara looked at each other and shrugged. After much squirming,   
Neville produced a toad from under his shirt and held it up.  
"This is Trevor."  
Amara bent down slightly to inspect the toad.  
"Hello Trevor, a pleasure to meet you."  
Trevor croaked and jumped out of Neville's' grasp and straight into his   
grandmothers purse.  
"Go and talk to the Weasly's." Neville's grandmother instructed as she held on to   
her now hopping purse, " I have my hands full at the moment, but they'll help you. The   
whole lot has flaming red hair and freckles. You can't miss them."  
It didn't take long to spot them and even less time for introductions and   
explanations. Mrs. Weasly, ever calm in the face of the imminent chaos that was her   
family, pointed to the wall and explained how to pass through the barrier. Amara and   
Serena thanked her and moved on.  
"So, let me get this straight, 'Mara. We just lean against the wall and we'll be   
there?"  
"That's what she said, isn't it?"  
Serena made a sound of exasperation.  
"Amara, it's a wall!," She retorted, slapping her hand against it, "it's as steady as   
a roc-AH!!!!!"  
Amara rolled her eyes as Serena 'fell' through the wall.  
"I just hope she didn't land on anyone" she muttered.  
Serena landed on the ground with a thud. Her things followed a moment later,   
scattering about her.  
"Oh no!" she cried, scrambling to pick up the mess.  
"Here, let me help you." A voice interrupted. Serena looked up and experienced   
an extreme sense of déjà vu as she gazed into a pair of deep violet eyes. Somewhere in   
the back of her head, a cross voice calling "Odango Atama" echoed. Serena shook off   
the feeling as she realized that the stranger was giving her an odd look.  
"Um…thanks."  
"No problem. I'm Rei Hino, from Gryffindor."  
"I'm Serena Tsukino."  
"What house are you in?"  
"House?"  
"Yeah, house. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw…oh, I get it! You haven't been sorted yet!   
I'm sorry, it's just that you look too old to be a first year."  
Serena raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."  
"It wasn't meant as either, so don't be so touchy!"  
Serena was taken aback at the sudden outburst of temper.  
"Rei, chill." A new voice interrupted. Serena turned and found she had to look   
up. Meeting deep blue eyes, she nearly staggered backwards. 'He looks just like the guy   
from my dream!'  
"Sorry about that. Rei can be a little fast with her temper," he chuckled as she   
made a sound of disagreement, "but she's not so bad once you get to know her. My name   
is Darien Shields. Is this your first year?"  
"Uh….My name is Serena Tsukino. Yeah, it's my first year. I think…"  
"You think?"  
"Serena! There you are!"  
Serena turned to see a rather annoyed looking Amara heading her way.  
"Where'd you disappear to, you blonde ditz?"  
"I didn't disappear to anywhere, you overbearing oaf. Stop being so rude and   
introduce yourself."  
Amara glared and thwapped Serena's head before extending her hand toward   
Darien.  
"Amara Te'nou."  
"Darien Shields."  
Amara held his hand for a moment, studying his face.  
"I think I'm going to like him." She said to Serena in Japanese, "much better than   
your last boyfriend."  
Serena blushed, but replied, also in Japanese.  
"Hush. I'm not dating him."  
"Hn, whatever you say." Amara replied, in English once more, "c'mon Neko,   
we've got to find a seat on the train."  
"Alright, alright. See ya Rei, Darien!" Serena called. 


	3. Strangers on a Train

An Elemental Destiny  
  
After some searching, the girls found an empty compartment and gratefully dumped their   
stuff.  
"Nice train." Amara commented, sitting down.  
"Yeah." Serena replied, sitting across from her. They both sat quietly, each   
wrapped up in her thoughts. Neither one said anything until the compartment door slid   
open and three more people, two boys and a girl, began to file in. They stopped when   
they realized the compartment was already occupied.  
"Hello." Serena said, smiling.  
One of them, a short boy with dark hair, glasses and startling green eyes, smiled   
back.   
"Hullo."  
"Want to sit with us?" Amara asked.  
The boy looked at his companions, who both shrugged. Then they all stored their   
things away and sat down. Amara looked at the other boy. He noticed her scrutiny and   
began to turn as red as his hair.  
"You're one of the Weasly's, aren't you?"  
"Yeah…wait a minute, you're those people Mum was talking to!"  
"The same." Amara said, bowing her head slightly, "My name is Amara Ten'ou   
and hers is Serena Tsukino."  
The brown-haired girl looked at them shrewdly.  
"You're foreign, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, we're both from Tokyo," Serena answered, "We both live together."  
Both boys' jaws dropped and the girl's eyes suddenly became large and she   
blinked a few times.  
"I hope you don't me asking," the girl began, "But…how old are you?"  
"I'm 17." Serena replied.  
"19." Amara added.  
The trio blinked a few times. Serena watched them, concerned. Amara just   
looked amused.  
"Are you alright…uh…what are your names?"  
"Oh, ah…I'm Hermoine Granger, that's Ron Weasly," she said, pointing at the   
redhead, "and that's Harry Potter." She finished, waving a hand at the dark haired boy.  
"The Boy Extraordinaire." A sarcastic voice interrupted as the door once more   
slid open. A pale, blonde boy stood in the doorway, smiling in an extremely unpleasant   
way.  
"Go get stuffed, Malfroy!" Harry snapped. Malfroy ignored him, staring with   
interest at Amara and Serena.  
"I don't recognize you. Is it your first year?"  
Serena glanced at Amara, raising an eyebrow. Amara smirked back at her.  
"I suppose you could say that." Amara answered slowly.  
"Suppose?" Malfroy questioned. Amara pulled the letter from Dumbledore out   
of her pocket and tossed it to him. He unfolded it and read it silently. Once he was   
finished, he looked back at Amara and Serena with renewed interest.  
"What kind of magic do you have?"  
"Apparently 'rare and unknown' " Amara replied.   
"We've been living with it for most of our lives," Serena added, " I guess we just   
don' think about it that much anymore."  
They had been ignoring Hermoine, Harry, and Ron, but at this point, Ron rather   
pointedly cleared his throat.  
"Don't you have your own compartment to go to?" Malfroy ignored him, instead   
nodding his head slightly at Amara, and then at Serena.  
"It seems I've worn out my welcome, but if you'd like to speak with me in the   
future, just ask for Draco Malfroy. Goodbye." He turned around and stalked out of the   
compartment, closing the door behind him.  
"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed, "how can you even talk to him?" By the looks on Harry   
and Hermoines' faces, they obviously agreed with Ron.  
"I like him," Amara said, "Wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him, but   
I like him."  
The trio looked at her, aghast.  
"You know," Serena began slowly, " he's cold…but he's not evil…he's   
just…shut off…a lot like Amara was when I first met her…not that she's cuddly and   
fuzzy now."  
Hermoine blinked rapidly.  
"Did you just say, 'she'?"  
Serena looked at her oddly.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I…oh! Oh…" Serena began to giggle and Amara was   
unsuccessfully trying to stifle a chuckle. The other three were turning various shades of   
red.  
"I'm sorry," Serena said. Her giggles had died off, but she was still grinning.   
"It's just that I'd forgotten that most people think 'she's' a 'he'. I mean, I'm so   
used to her, you know?"  
They nodded and quiet fell over the car again, broken only by the sounds of the   
train moving. After a while, Harry spoke up.  
"What was in that note that Dra…Malfroy read?"  
Amara began to reach into her pocket to pull out the letter again. She frowned as   
she found nothing.   
"Draco must still have it," she muttered, "be right back." She stood and left the   
compartment. 


	4. An Unexpected Flare Up

An Elemental Destiny  
  
"Get out of the way, you overgrown gits!" Draco growled at Crabbe and Goyle, who   
were busy blockading his compartment. They complied and Draco stepped between   
them with a muttered, "Don't let anyone in.", he shut the door.  
Amara made her way down the corridor, feeling the train sway beneath her. She   
stopped every now and then to see in anyone knew where Draco was. Judging by the   
majority of the looks she was getting, Draco wasn't exactly one of the more popular   
people at Hogwarts.  
Finally, at the furthest end of the train, Amara found the compartment.   
Unfortunately, two bulky bodies blocked the doorway. One of them stepped forward as   
she tried to walk past them.  
"Can't go in there." He grunted.  
"And why's that?" Amara snapped, annoyed. It wasn't enough that it had taken   
her forever to find the damn compartment, no, now she had to deal with Tweedle Dee and   
Tweedle Dum!  
"Orders." The other one muttered. Amara snorted and pushed one of them out of   
her way( she was at least four inches taller than either of them, though not nearly so bit   
around.). But as soon as one was pushed aside, the other took his place. And so on, until   
Amara was livid with the idiocy of it all. She could feel her powers stirring in response   
to her agitation and didn't bother to check them  
"I'm going to say this one more time. Get out of my WAY!" she yelled, with a   
sweeping gesture of her arm. The hall was filled suddenly, by a torrent of icy cold wind.   
It lifted Crabbe and Goyle off of their feet and sent them flying down the corridor. She   
stood in the midst of it, unruffled, only her hair and clothing waving wildly in the gale.  
Draco, who had stuck his head out of the door to see what all the noise was about,   
was treated to the sight of Crabbe and Goyle rolling rapidly down the corridor before   
hitting the wall with a * THUD! *. Gradually, the wind died down.  
Amara looked at her hands, bemused and slightly awed.  
' I've never done anything like that.' She mused.  
"You did that." It was more statement than a question. Amara looked up as Draco   
stepped out of the doorway and into the hall.   
"I'll take it that's the power that Dumbledore was talking about?" he asked.  
"Part of it," she replied, but didn't offer the other half of the answer, " I believe   
you have something of mine."  
Draco smiled slightly, a real smile, and pulled the note from his robes and handed   
it to her.  
"You and your friend might want to get your things together. We'll be at   
Hogwarts in a while."  
"Thanks Draco."  
"No problem," he said with another smile. Amara frowned. There was something   
disturbingly familiar about that face, but she couldn't quite place it.  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
Amara shook her head.  
"Nothing. See you later, Draco."  
"Later, Amara."  
  
~*~  
Serena had been talking animatedly with her companions when she felt a rush of   
energy that left her lightheaded. Though she'd never felt it before, she knew exactly   
what it was.  
"Amara." She growled softly under her breath.  
"Excuse me?" Hermoine asked, confused. She had just been explaining the   
Hogwarts houses and the House Cup when Serena had suddenly turned pale, staring off   
at nothing.  
"Amara's been up to something," Serena explained, "it's kinda like we're at the   
back of each others mind and when one of us uses our magic, the other can feel it. It's   
not as cool as it sounds." she added wryly, noticing the excited looks on their faces.  
"No, it's not," Amara agreed, as she walked back into the compartment," Get   
your stuff together Sere. Word is, we'll be there soon."  
"Really?" Ron interrupted, "but we shouldn't be there for hours!"  
Hermoine rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly Ron, don't you read the papers? They've got a new engine so the   
trains going twice as fast. You'd think with you father being in the Ministry you'd at   
least have heard about it."  
Ron subsided with a red face and some rather ominous mumbling. Ignoring the   
exchange, Serena turned to Amara.  
"Amara…" Serena began with a casual tone, "What did you do?"  
Amara feigned a look of surprised innocence.  
"Why, whatever do you mean, Sere?"  
"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're here." Harry interrupted.  
The next few minutes were spent sorting out luggage and owls and lugging them   
off the train.  
"Fir yirs o'er 'ere! All first yirs o'er 'ere by me!" a loud voice boomed. Serena   
gaped at the owner of the voice, a huge man with a bristly black beard.  
"That's Hagrid," Harry said at her elbow, "he teaches Care of Magical Creatures."  
"What's he doing here?" Ron hissed.  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
"Snape. He's over there."  
"Snape! Isn't he supposed to be at the Great Hall?"  
Ron grunted.  
"Guess he just couldn't wait to start torturing us."  
The man in question was swiftly making his way towards them. The students in   
his path parted before him, giving him a wide berth. Both Amara and Serena looked him   
over, taking in his long black hair(in some serious need of a trim, Serena thought with a   
grimace), his billowing robes, and now that he was closer, his dark, almost black eyes.   
He stopped in front of them.  
"Amara Ten'ou and Serena Tsukino?" His voice sent a shiver down Serena's   
back. She could feel the magic practically rolling off of him and the sheer amount of it   
was enough to make her feel giddy.   
Amara was impressed herself, though she didn't show it so obviously. Instead,   
she nodded her head.  
"Hai, that's us. And you are?"  
He seemed slightly taken back by her forwardness, but answered.  
"Professor Snape, Potions Master. You two will come with me as the Headmaster   
is waiting for you in his office. Your belongings will be left here and taken care of."  
He stopped as Amara shook her head.  
"I don't think so. I don't know you, you don't know me and I am sure as Hell not   
leaving my bags lying around for a bunch of strangers. So, if it's all the same to you, I'll   
be bringing mine along."  
A muscle in Snapes' jaw twitched slightly, but after a moment he curtly nodded   
his head.   
"Fine. But keep up."  
Ron, Harry, and Hermoine watched in amazement as the girls picked up their   
bags and followed Snape.   
"They'll never make it to the school alive." Ron predicted gloomily. 


	5. Authors Notes

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story. Your comments have been very helpful and your encouragement has helped me work through some horrendous cases of writers block. I am currently plotting out the next chapter, so I thank you for being so patient. Sincerely, Moon Gazer 


	6. Well THAT Was Unexpected

An Elemental Destiny  
  
Following Snape, Serena idly wondered if he used magic to make his robes billow like that or if it was just because of how quickly he stormed along. Stormed was definitely the right word because she couldn't see this man walking anywhere.  
"Excuse me? Professor?" She asked, breaking a rather lengthy silence. He glanced over his shoulder.  
"Yes?" he replied in an icily civil tone.  
"What exactly is a Potions Master?"  
"Probably someone who makes potion, Sere." Amara interrupted. Serena glared.  
"I figured as much, but what kinds of potions?"  
Snape looked at them for a moment. The taller girl would make a good Slytherin. The other one…well, she was a bit more challenging. Not quite apathetic enough to be Hufflepuff…perhaps Gryfinndor, he thought with an internal grimace. Turning around, he started walking again.  
"Potions are an age old art, as old as the first magic. During the Middle Ages, fiefdoms rose and fell because of Potions. There are potions that can befuddle, bewitch, give life or take it."  
Serena stared at him, wide-eyed and Amara whistled softly under her breath, before asking,  
"You give that speech a lot, don't you?"  
Snape nearly halted, as a chuckle tried to force it's way out. Yes, that one would definitely be Slytherin material. Pity they weren't going to be sorted.  
"Yes, every year."  
Both girls laughed slightly.  
"Makes you think twice about your average cup of tea, huh Sere?"  
"Actually," Snape continued, "it is a lot like making a good cup of tea. You need the right ingredients, amounts, concentrations, and that certain knack for knowing when it's done."  
Both girls nodded as they came to the top of a hill. A giant castle lay before them, a large lake in front of it.  
"Nice place." Amara commented. Serena nodded, her jaw slightly agape. Snape waited a moment before starting down the hill.  
"Hurry up. Dumbledore is expecting you."  
Both girls were slightly taken aback at the sudden sharpness that had reentered his voice. Serena glanced over at Amara who gave her a look that clearly said, 'How am I supposed to know?'  
Reaching the lake, they stood waiting while Snape pulled out a long thin, stick from his sleeve.   
"Oh great," Serena whispered. "What are we supposed to do? Float across on the stick?"   
"It's a wand." Amara hissed back.  
"Why don't we have one?"  
"Do we need one?"  
"Good point."  
Amara rolled her eyes and looked back at Snape. He was muttering something under his breath.  
"What's he saying?"  
Amara shrugged.   
"Got me. Sounded like Accio something."  
Serena looked confused.  
"Accio? Is that even a word?"  
"Apparently. It sounds Latin. Hey look, there's a boat headed this way."  
Both girls watched the boat glide towards them and stop at the edge of the lake. Snape stepped into it and motioned for them to follow. They dumped their bags in front and clambered in.  
~*~  
The trip to the castle was uneventful and Snape seemed to have little more to say. They landed in a shallow bay and were gathering their bags when an overly cheerful voice called out.  
"Hullo! Hullo over there! Ah! Professor, I'll take these two young celebrities to Dumbledore now! After all, we celebrities must stick together!"  
Serena and Amara looked at the blonde man that grinned at them and slowly backed away. They kept going until they felt the lake lap against their ankles.  
"Amara? What is that?" Serena whispered, "Because a smile that wide is definitely not natural."  
"I'm not sure…proceed with caution, soldier."  
The man looked at them quizzically before bursting into an annoying laugh.  
"How silly of me! Come now, no need to be shy! You've been living in the Muggle world. It's no fault of your own that you don't know who I am. Have no fear; your time in the desert of deprivation is over. I am Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. As it is the first time we've met…here." He said, handing them each a piece of paper. They turned them over to find a smiling and waving Lockhart.  
"Um…thanks." Serena managed. Amara held hers out at an arms length, staring at it suspiciously. Serena adopted a similar pose. A slight snort caught her attention and she turned her head to see Snape trying to repress a laugh. She smiled back at him. Suddenly, she yelped in surprise as the picture in her hand burst into flames. Dropping it, she quickly turned to the lake, using her magic to draw out a tendril of water. She guided it till it hovered above the flaming photo before 'letting it go'. The flames sputtered and went out. She looked up to find Lockhart staring at her, open mouthed.  
"Uh…oops?" she managed, turning several shades of pink. It didn't help that both Amara and Snape were looking highly amused. After a moment, Lockhart recovered himself.  
"That's…quite all right…I'm sure it was just an accident…no reflection on your personal feelings of course."  
Serena had stopped blushing and was now staring at Lockhart incredulously.  
"Oh, of course not." Amara drawled sarcastically. She wanted to tell Lockhart exactly where he could shove his photograph, but the idiot was so dense that there just wasn't any fun in it.  
"Ah, well, then your journey with Professor Snape here," he said, jovially throwing an arm around Snapes shoulders, while Snape looked like he wanted to rip said arm off, "is over and you'll be coming with me."  
"Actually Lockhart, they won't."  
Lockhart looked at Snape, surprised.  
"Why, I thought that I'd just take the responsibility since you have so many classes to prepare for…"  
"That's the problem. You thought. Don't try it again. You might hurt yourself. And on another note, you have just as many classes to prepare for as I do."  
"But…"  
"AND I have specific orders from Dumbledore. They are not to leave my supervision, under any circumstances. Now get your bloody arm off me." Snape growled the last sentence, disdainfully shrugging off Lockhart's arm. He motioned for the girls to follow. The girls glanced at each other and shifted their bags before following the Potions master. Serena glanced back once to find that Lockhart was still standing there. He waved cheerily when he noticed her gaze and she swiftly turned her face away. That man, she decided, was a prime candidate for a "love me" jacket.  
~*~ ~*~~*~  
A while later, the girls found themselves standing beside a stone gargoyle. They had ended up there after a dizzying walk through the many corridors, and were now thoroughly confused as to where they were. Snape paused and spoke to the gargoyle, but neither girl could here what he said. His secrecy was wasted however, as nothing happened. Glaring, he repeated what he had previously said, a little louder.  
"Gum Drops." Nothing.  
Amara, who was standing closer to him, could hear him cursing fluently under his breath, lapsing into a myriad of languages. Just when it seemed that the man would use physical force on the gargoyle, a woman breezed around the corner, a tall, pointed hat upon her head. Her hair was pulled back into a strict bun and her face was angular. Snape seemed to recognize the woman and his cursing increased as she drew nearer.  
"Professor Snape."  
His teeth were set as he answered with a coolly civil nod.  
"Professor McGonagall."  
She glanced at Amara and Serena, before returning her attention to Snape.  
"Am I right in assuming that these two girls are the Headmasters guests?"  
"You are."  
She nodded briskly, before sweeping past him. She paused at the gargoyle.  
"Licorice."   
The gargoyle slid aside, revealing a doorway and behind it, a cheerfully lit room. The two professors entered and the girls followed them.   
Serena held back to urge to let her mouth hang open as she gazed about the room. Old books were everywhere, with incredible titles. One Hundred and Two Creatures , Witches and Wizards Through History, Quidditch Through the Ages, and (the last made her laugh to herself) Knitting for Beginners. Those were just a few of the subjects that she could see. And then there were the knick-knacks that cluttered the desk and every other available space. A sudden loud squawk startled her and she yelped. Whirling about, she nearly yelled again when she came face to face with a boldly red bird who was closely regarding her.   
"I see you've met Faulkes." An amused voice said.   
Amara, who had been equally enthralled with the room, turned to face an old man, with a long white beard. He was clad in royal blue robes with silver and gold stars and moons on it. His blue eyes twinkled merrily and a slight smile pulled at the edge of his mouth.   
Serena, who had also turned, started once more when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Faulkes had decided to try climbing up on her shoulder and already had one foot on it. She glanced back at the man, her eyes wide in confusion.  
The man chuckled lightly and bowed his head.  
"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts and on behalf of the school and staff, let me welcome you."  
"So you're Albus Dumbledore?" Amara interrupted.  
He nodded, not offended by her interruption.  
"So….why did you invite us here?"  
"For the exact reasons stated in your letters. You are both possessors of an unknown magic and for the sake of the magic community, it would be best for the both of you to stay here for a while."  
"Wait a minute," Serena said with a frown, "What do you mean "for the sake of the magic community? We've never hurt anyone."  
Dumbledores' smile faded slightly.  
"What you both have is a rare gift and one to be treasured. Sadly, not everyone sees or would see things in that way. Had you not come to our attention, it is extremely likely that the Ministry of Magic would have taken things into their own hands."  
"Who's the Ministry of Magic?"  
"A gaggle of meddling fools." Snape growled under his breath.  
"Severus…" Dumbledore said in a warning tone, " The Ministry monitors the use of magic, to make sure that it isn't abused."  
"If the Ministry isn't really anything to be worried about," Amara began, "Then why the need to bring us here."  
"Let us just say that while the Ministry does it's job…" A snort from Snape was heard, " they aren't always particularly careful in their methods. Were you to fall into their hands, there is a chance that your magic could be completely wiped out. With such a gift, it would be a shame to eradicate it."  
"In other words, we're here for our own protection, so that the FBI of the wizarding world can't get their hands on us?" Amara asked.  
"In a word, yes."  
Amara turned to Serena, pulling her to the side.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Do we stay?"  
"Since when do I make the decisions?"  
"Since now."  
"Why not? Maybe they're right. It can't hurt us if we do stay for a while."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Besides, it could be fun."  
"Alright."  
She turned to face Dumbledore.  
"We'll stay. But only on one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"We can leave whenever we want."  
" Agreed. Now, if this order of business is complete, I believe there is a Sorting ceremony to attend. Would you care to attend?"  
Serena glanced at Amara, who shrugged.  
"Why not?" she said.  
~*~~*~~*~  
Which was how the girls found themselves, twenty minutes later, sitting at the head table in the Great Hall. They were aware of the stares that their robeless figures were receiving. At one point, Serena caught sight of Draco sitting a few tables away and smiled slightly at him. He gave her a cool nod in return, before turning back to his tablemates.  
"Hey, Sere? Isn't that the guy you ran into at the station?" Amara whispered, pointing down one of the tables. Serena looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled.  
"Yeah, that's him. His name's Darien. And that's Rei down by him." She waved when Rei turned and met her eyes. The black haired girl smiled back and nudged Darien, pointing up at them. He looked up puzzled for a moment, before he realized that she wasn't pointing at the professors, but at the two girls sitting with them, and smiled. Serena suddenly had to fight down an unexpected blush and quickly looked away. Amara noticed her discomfiture and grinned evilly.  
"You know, Sere, he is awfully cute." She said in Japanese.  
"Shut up, Amara." Serena replied, also in Japanese.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I'd have a really hard time explaining why I was forced to kill one of the "rare" magic holders."  
"Yeah…right." Was Amara's sarcastic reply.  
They both stopped talking as Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to a stool where an old, ratty hat was placed. Picking up the hat, she began to call out names. One by one, the students came forward and had the hat placed upon their heads. After a moment or two, the hat would yell out one of the four houses. Amara was slightly surprised. Then again, everything here seemed a bit off centered, she thought, so maybe this wasn't so odd.   
The ceremony was drawing to a close, and soon the last student was sorted. Professor McGonagall began to set down the hat when it suddenly yelled out.  
"WAIT!"  
Startled, she nearly dropped it. The entire hall turned and stared.   
"YOU'VE FORGOTTEN TWO."  
The girls felt a sudden start of realization. The hat was talking about them! They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.   
"SERENA TSUKINO! APPROACH!"  
Nervously, Serena stood up. She started to walk forward when Amara grabbed her wrist. She looked down, startled.  
"Don't."  
Serena shook her head.   
"No, this feels right. I'm going to do it."  
Amara unwillingly let up her grip on the other girls wrist. Her common sense told her to not get drawn into something she knew next to nothing about. However, neither hers, nor Serena's instincts had ever steered them wrong when they listened to them. Generally, not following them led to disaster.  
Serena slowly made her way to the stool. She quickly met McGonagall's eyes before sitting down on the stool, gripping the edges. A brief moment later, she felt the hat settling over her head, covering her eyes. She bit back a scream when a voice suddenly spoke, almost directly in her head it seemed.  
'Hm…an interesting one, you are...as a matter of fact, if it wasn't for the way things are going right now, I might have to consider taking more time…that narrows it down somewhat though…'  
'What do you mean? What's happening?'  
' Don't you worry your head about it. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Now let's see…plenty of power, obviously. I wouldn't have even considered you two if that wasn't there…not really ambitious…but stubborn…hmm, yes…a need to prove yourself, but at the same time, a satisfaction with yourself…my, you are a walking contradiction…but that loyalty to your friends…an open loyalty at that. Yes, I think that clinches it. You'll be in…'  
"GRYFYINNDOR!"  
The Sorting Hat was taken off her head and Serena shakily slid off the chair. There was a moment of silence before the Gryfinndor burst into cheers. Serena numbly walked over to the table, her thoughts still a whirl.  
"AMARA TEN'OU!"  
Amara rose slowly and warily made her way to the stool where the hat rested. With a suspicious glare, she picked it up and sat down, placing it on her head.  
'Well?'  
'You certainly catch on quickly. It's no problem seeing where you'll be at home. It's strangely amusing you know…'  
'What's amusing?'  
'That the two of you are friends. You're such obvious opposites in life, and now you'll have to be opposites here as well…'  
'What the Hell are you talking about?'  
'Temper, temper…well, it's no trouble placing you. You're nature should be perfectly at home in…'  
"SLYTHERIN!" 


	7. Running into Trouble

An Elemental Destiny-Chtp 6  
  
Amara rose slowly and warily made her way to the stool where the hat rested. With a suspicious glare, she picked it up and sat down, placing it on her head.  
'Well?'  
'You certainly catch on quickly. It's no problem seeing where you'll be at home. It's strangely amusing you know…'  
'What's amusing?'  
'That the two of you are friends. You're such obvious opposites in life, and now you'll have to be opposites here as well…'  
'What the Hell are you talking about?'  
'Temper, temper…well, it's no trouble placing you. You're nature should be perfectly at home in…'  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
  
An excited buzz started up at the Slytherin table, while the other houses groaned silently. Amara sought out Serena's eyes and shrugged to her, as if to say ' What can you do about it?' Serena silently shook her head and smiled slightly.  
"Have fun." She mouthed silently.  
"You too." Amara mouthed back, pointedly looking at Darien. The other girl blushed and looked down, before turning back to her new tablemates. Amara grinned wryly and made her way to the Slytherin table. Spotting Draco, she headed towards him. One girl gave her a nasty look, but a glare was all that was necessary to make her scoot down. Amara sat down.  
"Nice company you keep, Draco."  
The blonde boy smirked at her comment. Two boys who were sitting near him began to edge away. It took a moment for Amara to recognize her as the ones she had sent for a tumble on the train. Draco noticed her gaze and introduced them.  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle. My…friends." He paused over the last word, his voice taking on a biting quality.  
"And this charming lady over here?" Amara inquired, pointing to the girl she had glared at earlier. The girl was now trying to unobtrusively poke at her with her fork. Amara gave a swift kick to the girl's ankle, causing her to yelp and drop the utensil. Draco chuckled slightly, as did a few of the other Slytherins.  
"That's Pansy."   
At the mention of her name, the girl stopped wriggling in pain and turned her face to Draco, a simper apparent. He turned away, and Amara noticed a look of disgust on his face. Not that she could particularly blame him.   
Both girls were immersed in becoming familiar with their new situation and neither noticed the amused smirk on the face of the Potions Master.  
The Next Morning  
  
Serena yanked irritably at her hair as she slowly made her way down the hallway.   
After the Sorting ceremony the night before and the following feast, she had rejoined Amara and Professor Snape, and the two girls had been escorted to their own personal chambers. Apparently, she and Amara were to room together, despite the unexpected change in situation.   
Their rooms were gorgeous. They were situated in the vicinity of Snapes personal rooms, and consisted of two bedrooms, a small kitchen/dining area, a place to curl up in front of a fireplace, and a respectably sized bathroom. Amara's bedroom was done up in silvers and blues, with the blue on the walls fading up into a dark purple, which eventually became black at the ceiling and was covered in constellations that really moved. Amara had taken one look at the room, walked over to the bed, and flopped down on it with a happy sigh. Serena's were done up in rich gold's, reds and blacks, which surprisingly enough, she found she liked. Her bed, she had been amused to find, required that she practically climb into it.  
While she had been thrilled with the living arrangements, she had been less than thrilled when Snape announced that he would be expecting to see them at 7 o'clock the next morning. She had had little chance to protest however, as he simply handed them each a parchment with a tiny map on it, and stormed out of the room. She had commented on his abruptness, but Amara only shrugged.  
"I don't know," she had said, "I think he's hot."  
That had forced a double take on Serena's part. Amara had only grinned devilishly at her and winked, before turning and going to her room.  
Which was how Serena had come to be stumbling down the school halls at an (in her opinion) ungodly hour. Amara had been up and gone by the time she had woken up, and it was with plenty of curses directed at her friend, that Serena got dressed.   
'She could have at least have woken me up.' Serena thought, though a nagging voice at the back of her head suggested that Amara had done just that, multiple times.  
Shrugging off her thoughts, she glanced down at the bit of parchment in her hands. There she was, a tiny whitish dot. The room she was attempting to get to, glowed in a greenish color, and she could already spot two other dots in it, one blackish-gray, and one deep blue…Amara and Professor Snape no doubt. But while she could figure that much out, she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, because the dot representing her was most decidedly going in the wrong direction. She paused, and then took a few steps to her right. The dot moved as well…in the wrong direction.   
'Ok then…' she thought as she took a few more steps to the left. That was better. Slowly, she began to backtrack , her eyes glued to the map in front of her. Coming upon an intersection where she had previously turned right, she now turned left… 'Yes, that looked about right' she thought with a smile. Just keep going like this and…  
"Hey!"  
"Oof!"  
Her train of thought was totally lost as she collided into another body that was coming around the same corner as she. She landed painfully on her derrière. 'Déjà vu' she thought wryly, before wondering where that thought had come from. Still, the thought stayed with her strongly and when she looked up, she was scarcely surprised at who she saw.  
"Hullo Darien. Fancy running into you."  
Darien, instead of answering immediately, looked at her strangely. She noticed his eyes unfocus slightly.  
' Oh great, I've gone and given him brain damage.' She thought sarcastically. He snapped out of it a moment later, however, and smiled back at her before standing and helping her to her feet.  
"Yeah, fancy that. What are you doing out this early?" She asked as they began to walk.  
"I'm supposed to meet Amara and Professor Snape, here," she said, pointing a finger at the greenish room on the map, "however," she added, moving her finger to the little white dot, which had now been joined by a deep red dot, " this little guy is pretty much saying 'You are here.'. So I'm trying to get from point A to point B."  
Darien laughed slightly at the expression of frustration on her face.  
"C'mon, I'll take you there."  
Serena looked at him, doubtfully.  
"You're sure it's not out of your way?"  
"Yeah, I'm positive. Besides, it's not everyday I get to rescue pretty damsels in distress."  
Serena blushed slightly at the thinly veiled compliment, but brushed it off with a non-committal gesture.   
"You wouldn't be calling me a pretty damsel if you saw me after I've been in the garden all day," she said, wryly, " I'm covered in dirt, tired, and my hair…well, lets not go there."  
"Ah, but you have to remember, that even princess's sometimes have to do a little dirty work before they find their prince."  
Serena looked at him and frowned. It was odd, but she could have sworn she had had this conversation before. And she was finding the constant references to royalty decidedly disturbing.   
"So, you garden then?" His comment cut through the growth of troubled half thoughts that were forming in her mind.  
"Huh? Uh, yeah I do. As much as I can anyways."  
"What kinds of things do you grow? Flowers?"  
She laughed.  
"No, not really, unless the buds have a medicinal purpose. Mine is more of an herb garden, I suppose. Rosemary, Thyme, Mustard grass, Red Clover, Dandelions…"  
"Dandelions? Aren't those weeds?"  
"Yes and no." she said, turning the question over in her head, " I suppose someone growing a flower garden would call them weeds, since they do have a tendency to choke things out. But I use the leaves for tea, the roots are boiled and turned into a face wash, and the flowers aren't too bad in salads."  
Darien nodded, processing the information.  
"So you don't grow flowers at all?"  
She smiled at him.   
"Not unless you count my dandelions and clover. I have a bad tendency to kill flowers with kindness."  
He laughed again.  
"I guess you're lucky that people are a bit more resilient, hm? Here we are." He said, stopping in front of a large oak door.  
She stopped as well and smiled up at him.  
"Thanks for showing me the way."  
He smiled back down at her before suddenly taking her hand. Ignoring her sputter of protest, he lightly kissed the back of her hand.  
"My pleasure." He replied, looking up at her.  
And with that, he dropped her hand and quickly strode off. Shaking her head to clear the dazed emotions, she turned and opened the door.  
"About time you got here, Neko."  
"Nice of you to wait for me, Amara."  
"What took you so long?"  
"I got lost," Serena replied, ignoring the amused snort Amara gave, " but luckily, I uh…ran into Darien…"  
"I'm sure."  
"And he helped me get here." She finished defensively.   
"Did he now?" Professor Snape broke in, silently stepping out from the shadows of the room, "That's odd."  
Amara glanced at the man, perplexed.  
"What's odd?"  
" Breakfast won't be served for another hour or so, and obviously classes can't begin until after that. So what was Mr. Chiba doing out and about so early? Gryfinndor or not, I doubt he patrols the halls on a constant basis, simply to rescue young and confused students. Where was he coming from when you met up with him, Miss Tsukino?"  
"Um…I was here," she said, pointing out the position on her map, "and going this way, and I ran into him here…" she pointed again at another intersection, "why do you ask?"  
"May I see that map, Miss Tsukino?" Serena handed it to him. He took out his wand and pointed it at the map, before muttering "Retraco". The dots on the map began to run backwards, and Amara and Serena realized he was looking over the past motions of all the people that had shown up in that wing that morning. The dark red dot moved backward from it's point of collision with the white one, taking several more twists and turns before stopping in a particular room for an extended period of time.  
"What is that room?" Amara asked.  
"The Library," Snape replied, " he's in the older section. The only possible reason a student would have for being back there is if there was an essay due for Advanced Magical History. I know for a fact that there was no such essay and neither is Mr. Chiba in that class. So the question remains, what was he doing there? Considering the hour, he was obviously trying not to be seen. But why?"  
Snape allowed the question to hang in the air. He really had no idea why he had just shared his thoughts with these girls, something he would normally never do. They weren't ordinary students however. They weren't ordinary, period, he thought, faintly amused.   
"Well," he continued, breaking the silence that was beginning to pervade the room, "now that you're both here, we can begin."  
"Begin what?" Amara asked.  
"Finding your limitations." He answered. 


	8. Did I say that?

Amara looked up from the seat she had commandeered.   
"Our limitations?"  
Snape nodded, taking a seat across from them. Serena silently sat down on the   
floor next to Amara's seat.  
"Yes, your limitations. How much power you have exactly, what you can throw,   
so to speak."  
As he spoke he looked from one girl to the other, sizing them up.  
"But first…. a few questions."  
Amara's eyes narrowed.  
"What kind of questions?"  
Snapes raised his eyebrow in amusement.  
"There's no need to be so defensive, Miss Ten'ou."  
"She always is." Serena piped up from her place on the floor. Snape transferred   
his gaze to her, and she shrugged slightly, as if to say 'what can you do about it?'.   
"Hm…back to the subject at hand, how old were you both when you started using   
your powers?"  
Both girls were silent for a moment. After a moment, Amara spoke up.  
" Four…. no five…. maybe six."  
"No, five, 'Mara." Serena said.  
Amara nodded to her friend.   
"Yeah, that sounds about right. You started when you were five too, Sere. Two   
years after me. But we've always had preference for our particular elements."  
Snape nodded.  
"Next question. What is the biggest thing you've ever done with your magic,   
destructive or not?"  
Both girls winced, though a smile played around their lips.  
"Well…" Amara began, "there was that hurricane in the school…"  
Snape frowned.  
"Don't you mean at school?"  
"No," Serena interrupted, "in school. In gym class. Actually, she started a   
windstorm during kickball. I just got a bit…excited, and the rain started. Our powers   
were a bit out of control at that point…puberty or something, I guess."  
"Hm, yes, I guess." Snape murmured, obviously amused.  
"But what about that electrical outage, Sere?"  
"Or the time I froze all the water in the pipes?"  
"Or when you accidentally overrode the heating system and the school stayed at   
80 degrees for three weeks straight?"  
"Yeah, but on the upside, the school paid 400 dollars less on its heating bill."   
"That was, what? Two years ago?"  
"Somewhere around that."  
Snape cleared his throat, pulling their attention back to him.  
" Now…how did you two find out about each other? You're not related are you?"  
"No." Amara replied.  
"And you didn't think it the slightest bit odd that someone had nearly identical   
powers to you?"  
"No." they said together.  
"Well…this may sound rather…Trelawney-ish of me…but I get the impression   
that you two have met before…before this lifetime. Do you follow me?"  
Serena frowned slightly.  
"Reincarnation, Professor?"  
"Exactly."  
Serena shrugged.  
"It's a possibility."  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Miss Tsukino?"  
"I'm Wiccan, aren't I?" she said with a grin.   
"Yes, but you haven't answered my question. Do you believe in reincarnation?"  
Serena sobered.  
"Yes."  
Snape nodded and turned his gaze to Amara. She looked back at him, and he was   
quietly amused by the piercing look she was giving him.  
"And you, Miss Ten'ou?"  
"Yes. And I have a question for you."  
"Oh?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.  
"Who the Hell is Trelawney?"  
Snape did laugh outright at that. It took him a few minutes to get himself under   
control, though an amused smile continued to lurk around his mouth.  
"Trelawney, or Madame Trelawney, as you'll be expected to call her, is the   
Divinations teacher, a psychic, fortune teller and an utter fraud."  
Serena, who had been sitting quietly, spoke.  
" She isn't the crazy tea reader that predicts the death of one student per year, is   
she?"  
"In so many words, yes. But if it ever leaves this room that I said that…" Snape   
let the comment hang in the air.  
"Understood, sir."  
"Good. One more question. Have you ever used your magic for an offensive   
attack?"  
"No." Amara replied immediately. Serena was a little slower to respond.  
"No…. unless…"  
Snape immediately turned his attention to her.  
"Unless what, Miss Tsukino?"  
Serena looked up to meet his piercing gaze, before gazing back at the ground.  
"Unless it was during one of my blackouts."  
Snapes full attention was now on the girl. He leaned forward in his seat.  
"Blackouts?"  
"Yeah…every now and then, I just kind of…black out. I don't understand it. I'm   
still functioning and awake, but I can't remember anything of what happened during the   
duration of it. It's just this big blank."  
Snape nodded and leaned back in his seat. That would be something that would   
require further investigation.  
"And you, Miss Ten'ou? Do you experience these…blackouts?"  
"Seven times in the past month." Amara replied quietly, ignoring the sharp look   
that Serena gave her.   
"Well, yes. That's all for the questions. Now, for attacks. Miss Tsukino, if you   
would be so kind as to stand over there?" Snape pointed to the other end of the room.   
Serena stood and walked over to where he had pointed, waiting.  
" Good, now if you would throw your best water attack at me?"  
"At you?"  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino. I believe that's what I said."  
"But what if I hurt you?"  
" Believe me, I am more than capable of defending myself. That's why I'm the   
one testing you. Now go."  
"If you say so…" Serena replied, uncertainly.  
"I do say so."  
Serena shrugged slightly and looked around the room. Not finding any water   
however, she sighed and began to concentrate on pulling it from the air. For a long   
moment, nothing seemed to be happening. The slowly, as though it were only a trick of   
the imagination, a small funnel began to form in front of the girl. Snape watched her   
intently, spreading his feet to brace himself. He noticed that she had started murmuring   
softly, and wondered what she was saying. Not a spell, he surmised. Perhaps she was   
talking to the water?   
The funnel continued to grow and gather power. A low, roaring sound began to   
fill the room, faintly reminiscent of an ocean. The funnel was now as big as the girl, and   
Snape was beginning to wonder just how far she would go, when suddenly her eyes shot   
open and with a sweep of her arm, sent the funnel flying in his direction.  
With a quick slash of his wand, the Potions Master had formed a barrier to absorb   
the impact of the attack. The parts of the funnel that hadn't hit the barrier continued on   
past him to hit the stone wall with a loud crash. Glancing back, Snape realized that the   
water had formed cracks in the wall and swiftly reinforced his barrier, which was still   
under attack. Turning his gaze back to Serena, he could see her still murmuring under   
her breath. It took him only a moment to realize that she was sustaining her attack, which   
was why not all of the funnel had disappeared.   
Then, just as suddenly as the attack had hit his barrier, it was gone. Serena was   
down on her knees, breathing heavily, and Amara was at her side.  
"You ok, Sere?"  
"Yeah…. yeah. Just…out of practice."  
"Out of practice?" Snape asked wryly, gesturing at the cracks in the solid stone   
wall.  
"Yeah, well…" Serena replied, not finishing the sentence. Amara helped her up   
and over to a chair, where she gratefully sat down. She glanced up at the Potions Master   
through her bangs.  
"So?"  
He arched an eyebrow.  
"So, what?"  
"How was that?"  
Snape smiled dryly.  
"Considering that I've never run across anything like this before, well done. You   
have more control than some seventh years I know."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Good, because that's the closest I ever get to giving one. You're next, Miss   
Ten'ou."  
Amara stood, brushing back her bangs.  
"What attack would you like to see first?"  
"How about wind?" He replied, noting with no small amusement that Serena was   
rapidly braiding her hair back.  
" Kay." She replied with a shrug. She moved a foot back to brace herself, and   
began moving her arm, almost like a pitcher from that Muggle sport…'What was it? Ah,   
baseball, that's it'. It was taking her less time to build up than it had the Tsukino girl, he   
noticed, but then again, she had at least two more years of experience to her benefit.   
Amara swung her arm around one time before throwing a torrid whirlwind of air   
towards him. Throwing his wand outward, he pierced the attack, allowing it to pass   
around him. It threw several unused desks that were behind him against the wall, and he   
could hear the sounds of splintering wood. Then, it stopped. Miss Ten'ou, he could see,   
looked scarcely winded.  
'Show off.'  
Amara turned to Serena.  
"What did you say?"  
Serena looked at her, confused.   
"I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did. You said 'show off'."  
Serena shook her head slowly.  
"Nooo…. I thought it. I never said it."  
Snape looked between the two girls, a quiet chuckle breaking past his lips, turning   
into a full-fledged laugh. They both glared at him.  
"Well?" Amara asked.  
"What's so funny?" Serena put in.  
With an effort, Snape managed to get his humor under control, only a slight smirk   
remaining.  
"It would seem that being at Hogwarts has amplified your abilities."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.  
" What it means, my dear Miss Tsukino, is that you two can speak to each other in   
your minds. You're telepathic." 


	9. No Da?

Serena wandered down the hall, her mind still a mess from the earlier discussion. Telepaths? Not that she was unfamiliar with the idea, but those were just kooks on television who wore bright pinks and spoke with bad Caribbean accents. She continued on her way with no set destination. She was simply unable to settle down. The usage of her and Amara's powers had stirred her up, and now she was restless and jumpy. At the thought of her friend, a smile crossed her face. The older girl had stayed behind, ostensibly to talk to Professor Snape about their next session, but Serena knew what she was really up to. After all, she mused, you don't live with a person for 12 years and not know at least a little of how their mind works.  
  
Glancing up, she realized she was now in a completely unfamiliar part of the school and that she didn't recognize any of the pictures. Apparently, they didn't recognize her either, considering the odd looks she was getting, especially from one, a man with, she decided, a decidedly reptilian air to him. She paused at his picture, and looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
The picture, which had just been about to go back to studiously ignoring her, glanced back in surprise. Then, raising one eyebrow in a mildly confused expression, it replied.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Serena shifted her weight, trying to think of what to say next. How are you, seemed rather stupid, since she had no idea what made a picture happy, or if they even really could be happy. Thankfully, the picture relieved her of the tedium of trying to think of something not completely dumb witted to say.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" Serena Tsukino. And you are?"  
  
The man in the picture drew himself up, almost affronted that she need ask, before sighing and shaking his head slightly in amusement. He glanced down at her with a bemused stare.  
  
"Acting stuffy and affronted really wore off after the first 500 years or so, so kindly, don't be too amazed if I act like a normal being with you. Few people ever bother to stay around long enough and they might have you committed if you insist that I'm not all that snarky."  
  
Serena had to laugh at this.  
  
"Alright, I won't mention it, but who are you?"  
  
" Salazar Slytherin."  
  
The girl stared at him, blankly, before blinking a few times.  
  
" Slytherin, I get, but the name means nada to me."  
  
Well, she decided, for a picture, he certainly could bluster, and most definitely could turn some interesting shades. Though she wasn't sure that mottled purple was a good color for anyone to be, picture or no. After a few minutes, he got himself under control, and eyed her incredulously.  
  
"My goodness! What are they teaching the students these days? You don't know who Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw are? The founders of Hogwarts, that's what! Good Gods, girl, what year are you in?"  
  
Serena, who had taken quite a few steps back during this outburst answered quietly, bracing for the next explosion.  
  
"Seventh."  
  
"SEVENTH?! Seventh and you don't even know the basic history of Hogwarts? What house are you in?"  
  
"Sir, she's just started here." A new voice broke in. Serena looked up and decided that angels wore black school robes and used an exorbitant amount of hair gel.  
  
"Draco! Hi!" Her words were cheery, but her tone clearly said 'Save me!'. Salazar looked over at the boy, his whole expression lightening up.  
  
"Ah, Draco! And how are we doing?"  
  
"Just fine, sir. Would you mind if I stole Tsukino...Miss Tsukino...away from you. Her friend and Professor Snape are looking for her."  
  
Salazar nodded and waved his arm dismissively.   
  
"No, not at all. It's been nice seeing you." He watched in interest as Draco silently took Serena by the elbow and began to lead her down the hallway.   
  
"Miss Tsukino." Salazar suddenly called after them. Serena turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Coincidently, what house are you in?"  
  
Serena fought down both the urge to grin and to plug her ears.   
"Gryffindor, sir."  
  
Salazar was silent for a moment, and Serena assumed, speechless. She started to turn away when he spoke again.  
  
"And friends with a Slytherin?"  
  
" With several Slytherins. And Gryffindors. And a Ravenclaw."  
  
Salazar regarded her for a long moment, and Serena began to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Finally he nodded, a look of grim satisfaction crossing his face.  
  
"You and your friend might be just what this school needs. It's about bloody time." And with that, Salazar promptly disappeared from his frame.  
  
Serena slowly turned to Draco and shrugged.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. So, where are Amara and Professor Snape?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"I lied. I haven't seen either of them since breakfast. You just looked like you needed the help. Besides, you and your friend intrigue me, but I haven't been able to pry either of you away, her from Professor Snape, or you from you Gryffindor bodyguards."  
  
Serena blushed slightly.  
  
"They're not my bodyguards. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."  
  
They were walking down the hall by now, and Draco paused and leaned against the wall. He snorted disbelievingly as a mischievous glint came into his eyes. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger over his lips, signaling her to be silent, as he cocked his head. After a moment, a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
Serena frowned at him, confused, until suddenly, she heard a frighteningly cheerful voice from just down the hall. Lockhart. She wanted to run, but Draco's challenge and her own pride held her to the spot. She scowled at him.  
  
"I will, then."  
  
His grin grew wider.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, I challenge you to a wizards duel!" He turned, pretending to notice Lockhart's now visible presence just at that moment, " Ah, Professor. Would you be so kind as to monitor our duel for us?"  
  
Serena watched Draco; almost sure she could see a flicker of disgust cross his face as he waited for Lockhart's answer. She repressed the urge to smile, though she knew she should probably be mad with him. He had deliberately manipulated her into this meeting and she had played right into his hands. How very...Slytherin.   
  
Lockhart, unfortunately, noticed right away who Draco's opponent was.  
  
"Ah! Miss Tsuki!-"  
  
"Tsukino."  
  
"How wonderful to see you! I haven't seemed to be able to talk with you alone. I understand that Severus is only doing his job, but really, it just must be so stifling having to report to him all the time. Perhaps after this duel, we could have a little chat?"  
  
Serena gritted her teeth slightly and hoped she hadn't misread Draco's expression.  
  
"I'm afraid I already have plans with Draco afterwards sir."  
  
Lockharts face fell, but only for a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid you're not being quite clear. If you two are friends, why are you dueling?"  
  
"Because." Draco interrupted.  
  
Lockhart turned to him, confused.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Yes. Just, because."  
  
Lockhart's brow knitted for a moment and Serena found herself wishing feverishly that he would get worry lines. Finally, his face lightened, and that annoying smile stretched across his face again.  
  
"All right. Take positions."  
  
Both Serena and Draco stepped back several feet, before turning to face each other.  
  
" You both know the rules?"  
"Yes." They both chorused.  
  
" Right then. Draw your wands."  
  
Draco pulled out his, but Serena, did nothing. Lockhart glanced at her, questioningly.  
  
"Miss Tsukino. Did you hear me? Draw your wand."  
  
Serena really was gritting her teeth now.  
  
"I. Don't. Have. A. Wand. Sir."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I. Don't. Need. One."  
  
"All right...if you insist...remember your arm movements.... Begin!"  
  
Draco quickly and efficiently threw a curse at Serena. She didn't have time to hear its name, but swiftly found out that its effects included a burning paralysis. But the burning was the key, she realized. Without meaning to, Draco had just fueled her energy. She felt out the effects once more before submerging herself into one of her elements, fire.  
Draco watched in amazement as she simply let the attack hit her, and she fell to the ground. There had to be more to it than that, he decided, and he stood back and waited as her body suddenly glowed with fire. She looked up at him for a moment, and he shuddered at her eyes. He could make out actual flames in her pupils. Then, as suddenly as it had started, she was back to normal, and brushing herself off.  
  
"What was that?" he exclaimed.  
  
She glanced up at him and grinned.  
  
"It's a trick I read about somewhere, and I've been dying to try it. The basic idea is to become one with your element. You see, people can be hurt, elements can't. I basically become the element."  
  
Draco nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He quirked one eyebrow.  
  
"Well then, I believe it's your turn."  
  
Serena attempted to smirk back at him, but instead settled for a look of determination. Closing her eyes, she reached within herself to her power source. Fire, she decided, would once again be her weapon of choice. Mentally reaching outward, she came into a sort of astral contact with every bit of fire in the castle, from the grates, to the cauldrons in the dungeons, to the bonfire that Hagrid was apparently burning out by his hut. Her mind briefly brushed with Amara's who returned a questioning thought. Serena sent back a quick image, before turning away from that bond and concentrating on the matter at hand. She gathered the energy to her, a small flame suddenly coming to life within her hands. Opening her eyes, she smiled and tossed it, about three feet to her left, before exerting her powers on it. The small flame, no bigger than Neville's toad, began to grow, till it was nearly knee, then waist high.   
  
Draco looked on at what she was doing in curiosity. They certainly didn't cover this in History. He briefly considered casting another curse at her, but dismissed the thought, seeing as how she had simply absorbed the first one. He realized that this was one duel that wouldn't be won by normal curse and counter curse. What would his father have to say, if he could see this girl? She was a mudblood; he knew, having done his research quite thoroughly, though without getting caught, unlike that other Gryffindor. Yet she was wielding obvious power. The thought briefly crossed his mind of whether or not "Advera Kedavra" would work on her, considering how she simply seemed to absorb his earlier attack. Could she do that with a killing curse? He was insistently aware of the letter in his pocket. It had just come that morning, from his father, with an order to befriend the two new students. Draco wasn't anybody's fool, and knew quite well what his father was up to.  
  
Draco noted that the fire, which had been contained to one area, had suddenly flared out, and now completely surrounded Serena and himself, effectively cutting them off from Lockhart. He looked at her, and wondered if she was tired or concentrating. She suddenly opened her eyes and glanced at him, a small smile playing across her face. She pulled one hand behind her back, and when she pulled it out a moment later, a small orb was resting in it. It was clear and not quite solid. With a startling quickness, the ball grew, from the size of a baseball, to nearly half the size of the girl. But rather than throwing it at him, like he had expected, she threw it past him, at the fire. He opened his mouth to make a comment on her aim, when he suddenly realized that he could no longer see her. Belatedly, he realized that she had thrown water on the fire, creating steam and smoke, and blocking her from his view. He lifted his wand to cast a clearing spell, but before he could get the words out, he was knocked backwards by what felt like a large bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on his head.  
  
Eventually, a laugh cut through his conscious, and he looked up to find Serena nearly doubled over, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. Looking past her, he could see a rather confused and slightly damp Lockhart staring at the both of them, before murmuring something about writing this down, and rushing off. Looking back at Serena, he found she was now standing next to him, a hand outstretched to help him up. He looked at it for a moment, before taking it and standing. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Nice duel, no da?"  
  
"Eh....yeah."  
  
"Shall we go get you dried off?"  
  
" Um....sure."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What the hell does 'no da' mean?" 


End file.
